


I love all your "flaws" (But I think they´re perfect)

by bloody_corpse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy Steve, Diapers, Dom Steve Rogers, Dorks in Love, Feeding, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pacifiers, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Sub Tony Stark, ddlb, little Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_corpse/pseuds/bloody_corpse
Summary: Tony is insecure about aloowing his little side to come out and tries to hide it from everyone.Steve finds out one day when the baby, because of a lack of sleep, about everything and he shows Tony that every part of him is perfect.Honestly just a lot of fluff and love, but if anyone has requests, I'd be happy to make them happen.Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That´s actually my first work and I´m kinda afraid (I hope I didn´t mess up). I´m sorry for mistakes and all that.  
> Hope you enjoy reading.

Tony woke up several times last night, dreaming about his dad and waking up shivering. He could slowly feel his headspace creeping up on him, but he refused to play Little. Now he was sitting in another boring meeting with Natasha, Steve, Clint and Bruce. He sat between Steve and Clint and across from Natasha and Bruce. Steve literally carried him to this stupid meeting, because Tony refused to leave his bed this early in the morning, after all he wasn't able to sleep that night and he was still tired. Now he sat there just in the clothes he had slept in meaning boxers and a shirt and fought to keep his eyes open. They just discussed some stupid things and Tony didn´t even understand why he was sitting here talking about rules for the kitchen ( Yeah, that´s the most important thing the Avengers had to talk about), instead of inventing new weapons or going back to sleep!

“Hey, Tony.” Clint shoved him a little bit with his shoulder.

“What, Hawkeye!?” Tony snapped back.

“Nothing.” Clint said with a smug smile on his face.

“Hate you.” Tony whispered under his breath.

“Do you want to add something, Tony?” Steve turned to him and cocked an eyebrow.

“Nope.” Tony kicked Clint under the table.

“Aah, you jerk. That´s not fair.” Clint rubbed his leg and kicked him right back. Tony threw a pen at him, but Clint leaned to the side and it felt on the floor. Of course it broke, leaving a sea of paint on the new marble floor.

“Tony, Clint!” Steve said with his well known Captain-America-is-disappionted-in-you-and-you're-way-too-old-for-this  voice. Tony just rolled his eyes and Clint laughed at that.

“This is dumb and boring.” Tony whined. “I wanna leave. Where is Thor? Why can he just leave and we have to do this. Fury can go fu-”

“Tony, you won´t die. Stop being dramatic.” Tony showed Steve his tongue.

As members of the team started reading out battle reports Tony sunk deeper into his chair and fell asleep. He woke up to a laughing Clint and a Natasha who threw paper balls at him. Tony responded with a groan.

They kept talking and Tony just looked at the table in front of him. It was made of timber and had a light colour. His gaze fell on the floor and then suddenly on a large black spider, which stood right in the doorway.

“Holy crap!” Everyone´s eyes turned to look at him, but Tony couldn´t care less in that moment. He just jumped up and tried to hide behind Steve and held onto the bigger men. His face was completely pale and his eyes were wide.

“T-Tony?” Steve´s voice was irritated.

“Spider! Big Spider!” Steve turned his head and looked at the spider.

“Tony, it´s nothing dangerous.”

“NO! You brought me into this room. You gotta bring me out, right now! Not staying in the same room with this... thing.”

Steve sighed and looked at the other team members. “Ok, I think this meeting is over.” He stood up and picked Tony up. Tony refused to get back down on the floor. Steve just carried him to the living room in the Avengers store and sat down on the couch with Tony on his lap. Tony crossed his arms and avoided his eyes.

“Tony, look at me, please.” Of course Tony refused to do so. Steve sighed. “What´s going on?”

“Nothing.” The genius mumbled.

“C´mon, don´t be mad. Are you still tired? You can sleep if you want. Or do you want to eat something?” Steve didn´t understand what was wrong. He already had a suspicion on what was going on, after Tony acted strange more often within the last weeks, but he would keep quiet until he could be sure. He decided to just motivate Tony to eat and then to go to sleep. He wanted to stand up and tried to sat Tony on his feet, but the mechanic started clinging to him.

“No! Don´t leave.” Steve stopped and sat back down. Tony had buried his head in his shoulder and started shaking.

“Hey, it´s alright. I´m right here. I´m not leaving.” He layed his hand on Tony´s back and drew him closer, before he started drawing soothing circles on his back. “How about we get one of your bots to bring us something to eat and afterwards we watch some movies and you can lie down on the couch.”

“Don´t want the others to see me.” Jarvis answered before Steve could say anything. “The rest of the Avengers have decided to take a day off. They won´t return for the next hours or days.”

“Alright, Jarvis can you bring us something to eat.” “It´ll be here in the next minutes, Mister Rogers.”

Steve returned his attention back to Tony who already closed his eyes. Steve sighed. Why didn´t Tony just accept his needs?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy chapter

Dum-E entered the living room with a plate full of fast food in his metal claw. Steve would have prefered something healthier as he knew Tony already ate enough take away when he even ate something. But because he wasn´t able to leave Tony alone right now the food had to do it. He still noted that he would cook something healthy for Tony within the next days. He took the plate, luckily Dume had also brought a fork.

“Tony.” Steve spoke softly to the man in his arms. He picked some food up and lifted the fork to Tony´s mouth. “Just open up.” At this point Steve was sure that Tony was deep in his headspace. Tony frowned and turned his head to the side.

“Tired.” He heard the sleepy voice mumble. “I know, but you have to eat something. You can sleep right after. Just eat, please.” Tony didn´t stop frowning but he opened his mouth and accepted the food. He almost managed to eat the whole plate before he started to refuse and hid his face in Steve´s shoulder.

“You wanna watch a movie?” Steve smiled as he felt how the other man nodded into his shoulder. Jarvis switched the TV on and played some movies. Steve couldn´t have told anyone the names of the movies or what they were about afterwards, too distracted by the genius who allowed himself to be so vulnerable in front of someone for the very first time. They spent three hours sitting on the couch with Tony not sleeping, but keeping his eyes shut for most of the time and taking calm and slow breaths. Steve kept rubbing circles on his back and even rocking the man in his arms at some point.

When the last movie ended Steve stood up and carefully carried the genius to Tony´s room. Tony stayed quiet and let himself be put under his covers. Steve turned to leave the room, but a voice stopped him. “No, don´t leave!” He turned to face Tony again. The man had wide eyes and looked shocked. “Hey, it´s okey. I can stay.” Steve sat down besides Tony on his bed. The mechanic immediately scooped closer and held onto him as if he was afraid that Steve might decide to leave again. Steve originally hasn´t planned to sleep in Tony´s room, but his eyes just fell close after some minutes and the heat the other man provided was just too warm.

He dreamed that night, but not about the aliens attacking the world or seeing his best friend fall down the train and he wasn´t able to save him. No, he actually had a good dream. He saw his mother smiling and laughing as they sat in their kitchen with family and friends. Even tough they never had enough money, she always managed to make the best out of every situation andof course he also dreamed about Tony.

He woke up to the same man jumping out of the bed and before Steve could say anything Tony already left the room, leaving him alone. Steve should have seen it coming. It was clear that as soon as Tony was out of his headspace he would panic and run away. The mechanic wasn´t used to letting someone so close as he normally covered most of his emotions and needed a lot of time to feel somewhat close to save around another person. The only ones he really trusted were Pepper, Rhodey and Jarvis. But maybe after everything that happened yesterday Tony would also feel save around Steve. He needed to talk with the genius tell him that it is alright to let his guard down around him, that he lo... liked the man for who he was.

Steve stood up too. “Jarvis, where is Tony?”

“Sir, has gone to his lab.” Steve sighed there was no way Tony would let him go down there. He already stood often enough in front of closed doors. He could also use the time for something better.

“Jarvis, can you tell me what happened yesterday? What exactly is going on with Tony?”

“Those are extremely private information about sir, but after what happened yesterday, I think I can just tell you, after you must have figured most of it already out. But I trust you to not use it against Sir, if you do I will harm you in every possible way.”

“I promise I will never hurt Tony.”

“Alright then take your Starkphone and let me show you.”


	3. waking up good, feeling terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony´s feelings about his childhood and his headspace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´ll get better, I promise.

I think I never felt as good waking up as I did now. I was surrounded by warmth and I felt completely at ease. I snuggled closer into the warmth and kept my eyes shut. I surely could sleep in once in a while. Pepper won´t be too mad. I didn´t even think there were any board meetings planned for today and what would they even do it´s my industry, so.

I took a long breath trying to get back to sleep. It worked very well until my pillow moved. I had to try very hard to stop myself from screaming. My eyes flew open. There was …Steve. OMG. Wait no…

I suddenly remembered yesterday. Fuck! How could I mess up that bad? What was Steve thinking about me now? Would he tell the others? Kick me out of the team because I acted like a freaking child? I was already at the edge of crying. Okay, calm down Tony. Steve wouldn´t do that.

I can´t let Steve see me like this. Maybe there was still a chance that he didn´t figure it out. Maybe I could save our friendship. I needed to save it. I can´t let him figure it out as soon as he knew he would be disgusted and leave me. I needed to get my act together and never let him see what a mess I am again.

What the hell is wrong with me? I´m a full grown ass-man and wanted to act like a damn baby. I´m a mess and far too emotional. A completely disappointment. Stupid piece of shit.

Howard was right all along.

I felt tears roll down my face.

No! Don´t you dare start crying, now. Like you don´t deserve to feel the pain. I´m a Stark. I´m made of iron. I caught the tears with my sleeve and sat up.

Steve´s sleeping form grumbled and frowned. I made my run before he could wake up. Running down to my lab.

It was hard to motivate myself to do something productive, it often is. I was very tempted to just lay down on the couch and blend everything else out.

I was a disappointment. I remember those words nearly every day. Howard telling me over and over again.

“Biggest mistake. Your mother failed you. Not worth being my son.” It hurt like a cut with a sharp knife and I still tried. Built complex robots in an early age. The best grades. Tried to be the best son but still disappoint couldn´t stop disappointing.

The disgusted look I got when I came home after a night with a woman. Just wanted to get loved, to feel cared for. It didn´t matter after some time it was just another thing he ignored. Howard never loved me and he won´t as long as I was a disappointment and he died before I could prove myself to him.

Of course my mother loved me, at least at some point I guess. But she too, wanted to get loved by Howard, didn´t care about my love. But when I was really  young there were times when she would pick me up and play piano for me or speak to me in soft Italian.

She loved me somehow or she had hoped I was the key to let Howard give her the time of the day. Give him an heir and get loved for it.

It all left me feeling kinda …

Stop!

I took a bottle out of my bar, not even caring what it was, drowning it in one go.

“Jarvis, play some music.”

“Sir, I would…”

“Nope, just music, please.”

ACDC started playing. I went back to work singing with whatever song Jarvis played.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry, it took so long to update. I´ll try to write more in the near future.
> 
> Here´s some fluff to lift the mood of the last chapter.

I needed a plan. I spent the last one and a half hour looking trough different internet websites with Jarvis help, reading everything I could find about ageplay. I needed to talk to Tony.

I made my way out of his room and down to the workshop. Natasha gave me a suspicious glance as I walked by, but I just shook my head and she let it drop for now.

I knocked on the closed doors, but there was no reaction. I waited some minutes and tried to get a glance of Tony trough the glass, but because the lights in the workshop were dimmed down and there was no guarantee that he wasn´t in one of the side rooms of the lab or around a corner, I wasn´t able to see him.

“Jarvis?”

“As much as I would like to let you in, Sir, doesn´t want to be disturbed right now. I´m sorry Mister Rogers.” The AI sounded sad.

“Thank you, Jarvis. You´ll look after him for the time being, right? And don´t worry I´ve got a plan.” I walked back to the living room and made something to eat. I left an overly large portion in front of the lab doors. And when I came with lunch later the plate from before was gone. I smiled at myself.

At least he wouldn´t starve himself to death and there was no chance he could order take out without leaving the workshop, so he depended on my food for the next days and when I happened to cook more healthy food, nobody had to know it but me.

I didn´t saw Tony for the next four days until team training on Friday. He even missed movie night on Wednesday. Natasha told me that we should better get our act together or she would make us. That was slightly frightening but I brushed it off and just gave her a bowl of popcorn.

Jarvis told me that Tony hadn´t slept this entire time, exactly what I´d planned. Even tough the thought of him not caring about himself again made me feel kinda sick.

Tony showed up for team training completely sleep deprived. I watched him stumble out of the elevator. He yawned, but he still tried to fight it. I decided that it was probably for the best to not let him fly in the suit right now.

He took some steps into the room, barely able to keep himself on his feet. Everything inside of me screamed at me to run over to him and gather him up in my arms to bring him into his bed…just to sleep! But I stayed strong at least for now.

Tony looked around himself and stopped in his tracks. “Where is everyone?”

“They already had their weekly training. Now it´s your turn. Get down and give me thirty push-ups.”

Tony looked at me unbelievably and I gave him my best I´m-being-honest expression. “C´mon, I don´t have all day, Ironman.” (It broke my heart inside. OMG my sweetheart looked like he was going to cry, but I had to do this.) Tony dropped to the floor and started doing the push-ups.

He managed fifteen minutes of training until I felt him getting more and more frustrated. “Please, can we take a short break?”

“No, you´ll manage.” His arms were shivering and I knew that he was close to tears. Two more minutes and he broke. He sat down on the floor and started crying. He finally was in his headspace I hoped that it was the last time I had to break him to get there.

Before he could get any sadder I scooped him up and held him close to my chest. “Shh, it´s okey. I´m here baby.” He hid his face in my shoulder. I started rocking him in my embrace. He got quieter until the only thing I heard were sobs.

“I´m sorry. I know I´m a mess.”

“Who says that, Tony.” I already had a suspicion.

“Tony and dad.” I felt anger burn inside of me. Tony´s father always treated him bad and because of what? Because Howard was jealous? If I had known what kind of men he was I would have given this man quite the beating.

“Tony, baby I need you to listen to me now very careful. Can you show me your beautiful eyes for a moment.” I waited until he turned his head and I had his whole attention. “You´re not a mess. You´re the most kindest and smartest baby I know and you´re my hero. Howard was never able to be as perfect as you are and don´t let anyone tell you it´s wrong to let others take care of you and be vulnerable. I promise you whenever you feel the need you can come to me, no matter if you´re big or little.” Tony had big eyes and a blush on his cheeks. Shy he shoved his head back into my neck. I patted his head softly while my other hand still hold him securely under his butt.

“Now, how´bout we get you to sleep. You must be really tired.” Tony groaned what made me chuckle. I really had a cranky baby in my arms. “Let´s go.”

I walked up to our living quarters with Tony fussing in my arms. “Steve” Tony mumbled as I made my way into the kitchen. “not’ungry, wnna sleep.” He closed his eyes and shifted in my arms. I had to hold him tighter to pretend having him fall to the floor.

“I know. Just wait some more minutes. You´re so good, sweetheart.” Some days ago Jarvis helped me to order some supplies I could need while taking care of my baby. For example a bottle. I prepared one and filled it with honey and warm milk. While I did that I hummed some tunes I remembered from my childhood and felt Tony getting heavier in my arms. The bottle under my armpit I brought him to my bedroom and put him down on my bed. He didn´t open his eyes even as I rubbed his stomach softly. He twitched slightly smiled and tried to turn away. Oh, so he was ticklish. I noted it for later.

I opened one of my side drawers and pulled out a bag with cute diapers which had adorable cartoon duck pictures on them. Jarvis had told me that Little Tony had problems controlling his bladder, especially during night time. When I approached him again he opened his eyes and looked suspicious at the diaper. “Tony, are you okey with diapers. I won´t make you wear them, but I think it would be easier for you than having an accident, sweetheart.” Tony blushed and looked away again. He gave a small nod. “I need a verbal answer, baby.”

Nothing for a long moment. Then he mumbled a short yes.

I got to work. Tony refused to look at me while I got him out of his clothes and into a diaper. I might or might not have watched some videos on how to change a diaper. I got him into an old shirt of mine which was very soft and too big on him and left his legs bare. Of course Jarvis got me also some onezies but I would leave them for later. We would start small for the beginning.

We got comfortable in the bed with me supporting his head while I feed him the bottle. At first he refused and gave me some bewildered looks but as I told him that there was no way he would get around this, he allowed me to give him the bottle.

He dozed off some minutes after he finished the milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. ( :


	5. FLUFFY LOVEABLE SMALL FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY FLUFF TO FLUFFY FLUFF

RING! RING! RING!

“Waaahhh..!”

I opened my eyes as I heard my distressed baby cry out for me. My alarm clock had gone off, as I usually would have gone for a morning jog and already stood up at 4, because I didn´t need much sleep. Since my baby hadn´t gotten much sleep in the last days, it clearly had woken him up too early and Tony surely didn´t like it at all. Tears welled up in his eyes and he started wailing. His face turned red and he sniffed.

I shut the alarm off and lay an arm around my sweetheart. I gently pulled the stressed baby closer and tried to soothe him.

“Did the mean alarm woke you up? Oh, baby. It´s okey. Shh…I´m here.” I pushed some strands from his face and kissed his forehead. “I know, sweetheart. It´s okey.”

Tony slowly started to calm down and I recognized that he needed a diaper change. Maybe that must have made him uncomfortable. Tony snuggled closer into my embrace and closed his eyes. I sighed and carefully lifted him up. He gave me a small whine but quieted back down as I cooed him again and rubbed his back reassuringly. I got the changing mat I´d bought and placed it on my bed before I sat him onto it.

Tony kept his eyes closed but wrinkled his nose and pouted adorably probably because I didn´t let him go back to sleep. I smiled. My cute little boy. He already had me wrapped around his finger.

I removed the dirty diaper and wiped him down, before I powdered him and put on the new diaper. When I came back from putting everything away my boy already went back to sleep. My heart swelled as I saw him looking so peacefully and sucking on his thumb. Maybe I should try a pacifier. At least they were cleaner as a thumb and I didn´t want my little boy to get sick. There was also the chance that he would stay in his headspace when he woke up in the morning if there were more factors making him feel small (e.g. a diaper, a pacifier), because if there was one thing I knew than it was that he needed to be little for some days.

He needed the time to be shown he was worth it and that he deserved to be cared for. That he could trust me and at some point the whole team (well not like I would ever exchange the caretaker-role with anyone else, not even someone on the team. Tony´s MY precious boy). That it was the right thing to do to accept his little headspace and how good it would be for him.

I looked back down at my baby and decided to bring him a pacifier. I found some on the internet which were made for adults and they were even avenger themed. I sat down next to my boy. The bed sinking in a little bit at my added weight and gently pulled his thumb away from his mouth. He frowned and tried to move with his head after his thumb, but before he could suck on his finger again. I rubbed the pacifier on his lips. He opened his mouth and accepted it.

I watched him as his sleeping body at first bit some times onto it before he started sucking. I stroked his face and after that pulled him back into my embrace under the covers.

I murmured “You´re already my everything, sweetheart.” and gave him a peck on his head before I closed my eyes again.

*

When I woke up daddy had his arms around me. He was so warm and cuddly. I slipped closer and hid my face in the fabric of his shirt. I smelled like my daddy and I immediately felt safe and at ease. It was sooooooo cozy. Much better than my teddy bear. But don´t tell him that or he´ll get sad.

I felt something in my mouth. When did I put it there. I tried to suck on it. It felt…good. I said hello to daddy but my voice sounded funny. But I wanted to say hello to daddy and that didn´t work while having the thing in my mouth so I grabbed it and sat it between us and looked up at daddy.

I heard a chuckle from above me and it made me feel even warmer.

“Daddy.” For a moment I thought I did something wrong, cause daddy stopped moving and didn´t do anything and I worried, but the my daddy lifted me up onto his chest and I could see his large smile.

“My baby boy is awake.” I laughed. Daddy gave me a kiss on my nose and started tickling my sides.

“No, hahaha. Mean daddy. Hahaha.” It tickled so much and I couldn´t stop laughing.

“Oh, I´m mean baby. Well let´s see about that.”

Daddy turned us around and lifted my shirt up. Then he leaned down and blew a raspberry. I couldn´t hold my laughter. We played for a while and when daddy stopped teasing me, I had tears in my eyes. It was so much fun.

Daddy took a long look at me. His eyes sprinkling and I giggled. Daddy pecked my nose again.

“How about we get something to eat in your tummy and after you can go take a bath with Mr duck?”

I don´t like baths. They´re boring and too watery. But I still got curious. What did daddy just say? “Who´s mrter Duck, daddy.”

“Hmm, Guess you´ll have to take a bath little-one to find that out.” I looked at daddy and considered it. Water was bad but mrter duck sounded fun. I tried to look like I was making a big decision and hummed before I broke out into laughter. Daddy chimed in.

“Ok. But breakfast first.”

“Ok, baby.” Daddy tickled my tummy one more time before he lifted me up and sat me on his hip. It was kinda scary, because daddy was so big and I was so high up, but he was strong. I knew that, because he Captain´merica and he was a hero, so he would never ever ever let me fall down. But I still put my arms and legs around him. Just to be sure. After all it was still scary.

We left the bedroom and entered the living room. “What would you like to eat my small bambino?”

“Pancakes.” I shouted as loud as I could. “Pretty please, daddy.” Daddy looked at me funny and then moved to the kitchen.

“Would you like blueberries in your pancakes, sweetheart.”

Blueberries! “Yes! Daddy please, can I please please.”

“Of course baby.” Daddy chuckled lightly and started preparing my food.

*

It was so cute seeing the baby wake up and looking completely confused when he found the pacifier in his mouth and it made me so happy to hear him call me daddy. I couldn´t but not tickle him to make him laugh that beautiful laughter of my cutey.

It was fun to see him make his ‘serious’ face as he decided if he should take a bath or not. It looked ridiculous and I nearly snorted out loud. It´s indescribably how it feels to see my boy be that happy. I let him stay the whole time I prepared breakfast in my arms and rocked him slightly. He giggled the whole time. I placed everything on the table I even managed to find some orange juice.

 As I had no proper chair yet I let Tony stay on my lap.

“Do you want some maple syrup on your pancakes, darling?”

Tony nodded.

“Orange juice or water?” Tony looked at me like I just said something crazy.

“Coffee please, daddy.” Okey. No way was I going to let him drink coffee while being little.

“Sorry, sweetheart. You´re too young to drink coffee, but you can have some juice if you´d like.”

“But…” He started pouting and tears appeared in his eyes.

“Tony, I´m not going to discuss this with you. It´s an easy rule: No coffee, alcohol or energie drinks while being little, and don´t try me on this one baby. It´s for your own best.”

Tony grumbled an ‘Ok’ , but I knew this rule would cause some problems in the future.

In the end I put some orange juice in a bottle and started feeding my angel.

I have no idea how it ended up making such a mess of Tony, me and the kitchen. My baby laughed and giggled the whole time thinking it was funny to throw food around and cover EVERYTHING in maple syrup. I got the feeling he´d finished eating when he started putting sticky hands on my face.

“Ok time for a bath, Tony.” He looked at me with big eyes as I carried him out.

“Bye, bye kitchen.” Tony waved goodbye at the kitchen. “Daddy.”

“Hm” I kept walking.

“Daddy.” He got louder. I turned my attention to him. He took my hand and moved it. “Bye, bye kitchen.” CUTE. I repeated his sentence and had to do everything in my power to not start crying at how adorable that moment just was. Tony looked happy as I did what he wanted. I couldn´t but kiss him on his head for being so…. unbelievably loveable.

I took him over to the bathroom and started to fill the bathtub with water. He fuzzed a little bit as I took the shirt from his head which was now covered in food and sticked to me and his diaper which he had clearly used. He stood naked in the middle of the bathroom. I turned around to grab some shampoo and shower gel and when I turned back around. I saw his naked bottom escaping out of the room. How did he managed to move so fast and quiet I didn´t even hear my baby. I gave chase after him and it took me nearly three minutes before I catched him around the middle and had the giggling boy in my grasp. To prevent further escapes I directly sat him into the bathtub which had filled during the passed time.

Tony looked upset up at me, but before he could start crying, I grabbed the toy duck I had mentioned earlier and gave it to him. He curiously started inspecting it and while he played I had the chance to wash him. When I finished I grabbed a towel and my baby boy out of the tub and dried him. I put a diaper onto him and brought him back into my bedroom where I sat him down for a minute to show him one of the onesies.

Tony gasped and it looked so adorable, I longed to draw it.

“What´s that Tony?”

“Captain´merica.” I picked a onesie that looked just like my suit. I put it onto my baby while he just kept looking at me like I had brought him the stars from the sky. When I finished I sat him in my lap on the bad and started cuddling him again and he did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)
> 
> Just request your prompts. I´ll try to bring it into the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and suggestion for the next chapters.


End file.
